Caravans are normally one of two types. The conventional caravan is a solid shell which has a chassis which is adapted to be connected to a prime mover, road wheels and a body which is accessed through at least one door and which may have a quite substantial fit up on the inside thereof. The body is usually of a fibreglass/insulation sandwich.
Whilst such caravans can be exceptionally comfortable and satisfactory they have a major disadvantage in that they present substantial surfaces to wind when being towed and also occupy a relatively large volume when being stored.
The other major type of caravan, the so called “pop-tops”, are basically similar as far as chassis running gear and the like are concerned but are not generally as high as standard caravans. These customarily have a portion, at least, of the roof which is adapted to move between two different positions. In one such position it is retracted and lies against the rest of the roof and in the other it is extended upwardly to provide additional head space when the caravan is being used. The base height of the caravan is usually sufficient for a user to stand therein even when the roof portion is in its lowered condition.
In order to enable the movement, the two components are normally connected by a flexible member which can permit the movement but which provides a skirt between the two members when the top is extended.
This arrangement is not as satisfactory as in a conventional caravan as the skirt member is an area of weakness and further it provides quite a substantial area exposed to the elements which is not insulated and thus makes control of the temperature inside the caravan more difficult than is the case with a standard van.
“Pop-top” caravans, whilst easier to tow than standard caravans, are also, as mentioned, relatively high and can often riot be stored in a conventional garage.